1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cap having a curved visor, and more particularly, to a cap having a visor embedding a rigid material, on which at least one incision line, a groove or an indent is formed, such that the visor may maintain its curved shape and have diminished pressure to the head when worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hats have been used for a variety of purpose and are in many shapes and sizes. One of the most popular hats is a baseball-style cap. The baseball-style cap typically includes a crown formed of a plurality of panels and a visor, which is extended from the front side of the crown. The visor is typically made of a rigid material having flat or curved configuration. In order to more effectively block the sun light, the visor is shaped into a curved configuration by applying predetermined degree of heat to a rigid flat sheet material, which is embedded in the visor. However, the visor tends to revert to its original flat shape and loses its curved shape over time. Also, when attempting to store or carry a cap in a pocket, it is difficult to keep the visor placed in the pocket. Sometimes, it may damage or transform the shape of the visor.
In order to solve the problem set forth above, a method of stitching the center of the visor is proposed. That is, the center of the visor is stitched to allow the visor to be folded along the center of the stitched line to reduce the overall size of the cap.
Another method is described in the U. S. Pat. No. 5,450,629 issued to Gilstrap in 1995. This patent introduces a hat where the visor is constructed to be folded like an accordion such that once the visor is folded, the hat is readily inserted into a pocket inside a shell of the hat, making the hat conveniently storable and portable.
However, the above mentioned methods are only partially effective in reducing the overall size of the hat by simple folding the visor. Whereas, the present invention provides a cap that is reducible in size while improving the aesthetic value of the hat and more effectively blocking the sun light.